


Podfic: A House Half The Way by Nigeltde

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what an invasion looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: A House Half The Way by Nigeltde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Half The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744) by [nigeltde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/pseuds/nigeltde). 



**Title:** [A House Half The Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1744)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/)**nigeltde**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summary:** So this is what an invasion looks like.

(Previously podficced [here](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/143450.html) by [](http://templemarker.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**templemarker**](http://templemarker.dreamwidth.org/))

 **Length:** 1:02:10

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/A%20House%20Half%20the%20Way%20by%20Nigeltde.mp3) || 59.7 MB  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013041501.zip) (Right click and save as)  
[Archived Links](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/house-half-way)


End file.
